Wearable electronic systems typically include at least two electronic components in communication with each other through an interconnection element. Typically, the system is encapsulated in a material. The encapsulating material may be chosen from a variety of materials. Factors that may drive the selection of a particular material include whether the material is comfortable when contacting a user. Various other factors include whether the material appears to be stylish to the user and whether the material is durable.